1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick releasing mounting for filters in dust collectors and the like and particularly deals with a suspension mounting for filter bags in an air stream which is easily actuated to selectively lock the bags in place and release them for replacement.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore replacement of filter bags or cloths in dust collector units has been awkward, time consuming, and has required cumbersome structure. Quick and easy replacement of filter units in dust collectors and the like filter apparatus is especially desirable in powder painting systems where the filter units should be changed on each change of paint color so that filtered out pigments and like solids can be recycled.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to provide a quick changeover suspension system for filter bags, filter cloths, and the like in dust collecting apparatuses and the like filter systems.